El Pecado de la Traición
by FairyQueen72
Summary: UA: ¿Qué pasaría si en el enfrentamiento de Meliodas contra Los Diez Mandamientos después de los sucesos ocurridos en el laberinto de trampas mortales, lo dicho por Estarossa hace dudar a los Pecados exceptuando a uno de ellos, y al resto de los que observaban el enfrentamiento la lealtad del Dragón de la Ira haciendo que todos lo abandonaran incluyendo a su amada Elizabeth?
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

**Título:** El Pecado de la Traición.

**Emparejamientos:** Meliodas x Merlin.

**Género:** Drama / Amistad / Romance / Humor.

**Historia UA.**

**Resumen.**

UA: ¿Qué pasaría si en el enfrentamiento de Meliodas contra Los Diez Mandamientos después de los sucesos ocurridos en el laberinto de trampas mortales, lo dicho por Estarossa hace dudar a los Pecados exceptuando a uno de ellos, y al resto de los que observaban el enfrentamiento la lealtad del Dragón de la Ira haciendo que todos lo abandonaran incluyendo a su amada Elizabeth?

**Disclaimer:** Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Prólogo.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Después de los trágicos sucesos provocados por Los Diez Mandamientos que llevaron a la muerte de Meliodas, la tensión pesaba fuertemente en el castillo de Liones, en especial, por la fuerte discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo entre Merlin contra el resto de los Siete Pecados Capitales y Elizabeth en la sala del trono.

"¡No puedo creer que todos ustedes le estén haciendo esto al capitán, incluida tú Elizabeth!" Siceó Merlin muy enojada mirando a todos los presentes, tardando más su fría mirada sobre la tercera princesa de Liones la cual se estremeció bajo ésta. "¡Y después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti, niña malagradecida!"

"¡YA BASTA, MERLIN! ¡DEJA A ELIZABETH EN PAZ!" Exclamó Diane igual de molesta interponiéndose entre Elizabeth y la poderosa maga.

"Merlin, no comprendes que Meliodas es en mayor parte culpable de la guerra santa, ¡gracias a él estamos librando esta maldita guerra contra el Clan Demonio!" Exclamó King furioso, con todos dándole la razón.

"¡Y ustedes no comprenden que sin el capitán de nuestro lado, nunca podremos ganar esta guerra!" Refutó Merlin ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba ante la necedad de todos los presentes.

"No necesitamos a Meliodas para ganar esta guerra". Dijo Escanor con soberbia. "Conmigo es más que suficiente para acabar con esa insignificante raza".

"Te equivocas…" Dijo Merlin seria. "Todos se equivocan. Pero bien, si eso es lo que todos piensan, les deseo suerte en la guerra, mas no cuenten conmigo".

"¡QUÉ!" Exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

"Como escucharon". Dijo ésta con voz rotunda.

Y así la poderosa maga Merlin desapareció del castillo de Liones bajo la protesta y reclamos de todos sus ex-compañeros.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Merlin Reapareció en el Sombrero de Jabalí. Sumida en sus pensamientos, se encaminó hacia la habitación de su capitán. Ahí pudo ver tendido sobre la cama, el cuerpo horriblemente herido del rubio, y al instante la maga cambió su semblante a uno lleno de tristeza al ver así al alegre ojiverde, y aún más al pensar como éste tomaría las horribles noticias de la traición de todos sus amigos y el de la mujer que amaba cuando finalmente despertara.

La ambarina caminó hacia una serie de viales, y fue levitando los que iba a necesitar para curar al rubio. Viendo más de cerca todo el daño en el cuerpo de Meliodas, Merlin frunció el ceño. Este sería un día bastante largo. Y con ello, se puso manos a la obra.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

**Fin del Prólogo.**


	2. Capítulo I

**N-A:** Hola a todos. Finalmente regreso con este fic. Gracias por el apoyo dado al dejar sus Favs, Follows y reviews, hhechos que me han animado a continuar con el. Al lector que me dejó un review diciendo que me ayudará con la historia, le pido que me envié un PM o que me escriba a este correo: principessamillefiore69

Así podremos hablar mejor sobre esto. A todos les agradezco nuevamente el apoyo y espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

**Fin deN-A.**

**Título:** El Pecado de la Traición.

**Emparejamientos:** Meliodas x Merlin.

**Género:** Drama / Amistad / Romance / Humor.

**Historia UA.**

**Resumen.**

UA: ¿Qué pasaría si en el enfrentamiento de Meliodas contra Los Diez Mandamientos después de los sucesos ocurridos en el laberinto de trampas mortales, lo dicho por Estarossa hace dudar a los Pecados exceptuando a uno de ellos, y al resto de los que observaban el enfrentamiento la lealtad del Dragón de la Ira haciendo que todos lo abandonaran incluyendo a su amada Elizabeth?

**Disclaimer: **Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Capítulo I.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Merlin inspeccionaba detalladamente su trabajo. Se la había pasado buena parte del día y la noche sin parar, curando todo el daño que Meliodas recibió a manos de los Diez Mandamientos.

En una mesa cerca de la cama del rubio, viales y más viales vacíos después de ser utilizados por la bella maga cubrían la superficie de madera de esta.

La azabache suspiró cansada. No había dormido absolutamente nada y se mantuvo centrada usando todo lo que sabía de curación para ayudar al capitán. En esto, no solo las simples pociones fueron necesarias, también utilizó poderosos hechizos destinados a cerrar heridas y reconstruir extremidades faltantes como el brazo cortado de Meliodas. Lentamente debido al estado del rubio, las pociones iban haciendo su trabajo, aunque demasiado lento en la opinión de la mujer, sin embargo, ya no había nada que hacer más que esperar.

La ambarina salió de la habitación del ojiverde al sentir una presencia mágica acercándose a la taberna. Tras una rápida inspección, Merlin pudo identificar la identidad de esta como la de Hawk.

"Merlin". Fue lo primero que dijo el cerdito al ver a la mujer cuando éste entró a la taberna.

"Hola, cerdo-dono". Saludó ésta. Es bueno que llegara porque estoy planeando teletransportar la taberna muy lejos de aquí".

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Hawk sorprendido.

"Así como escuchó, cerdo-dono. Necesito llevar al capitán a un sitio más seguro en donde no seamos fáciles de encontrar y ya tengo el lugar perfecto en mente".

"Pero Merlin, Meliodas está..." Éste no pudo terminar la frase, ya que unas fuertes ganas de llorar que le formaban un nudo en la garganta se apoderaron de él. Meliodas había estado viajando con él y su madre durante casi diez años en los que había formado un fuerte lazo de amistad con el rubio, y le dolía mucho el hecho de que éste ya no estuviese entre los vivos. Cuando escuchó por medio de un grupo de caballeros sacros que los demás pecados habían abandonado a Meliodas y lo estaban acusando de ser responsable de la guerra santa, se había enojado tanto que no quiso ni siquiera verlos y se marchó sin dudar, del castillo de Liones.

"El capitán volverá pronto con nosotros". Respondió la ambarina con completa seguridad.

"¿P-pero cómo?" Cuestionó el cerdito totalmente confundido. Él estaba seguro de que Meliodas había muerto a manos de Estarossa de Los Diez Mandamientos.

"Te contaré después, ahora, debemos irnos". Dijo la mujer, a lo que Hawk asintió aún confundido.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

En un momento, la madre de Hawk volaba a toda velocidad en dirección oeste lejos de Liones, y al instante siguiente, ésta misma volaba por encima de un frondoso bosque gracias a Merlin que como había dicho, los hizo aparecer a una gran distancia del reino antes mencionado.

"¿Merlin, a dónde vamos?" Le preguntó Hawk a la maga.

"Ya lo sabrás, Hawk. Estamos muy cerca de nuestro destino". Dijo la azabache con una sonrisa enigmática.

Tras unos cuantos minutos más de viaje, Merlin le indicó a la madre de Hawk que se detuviera. Al hacerlo,y aterrizar cerca de una gran cascada, la poderosa maga se apareció a las orillas de las cristalinas aguas y llamó en voz alta: "¡Lord Ianus, Lord Eón, solicito una audiencia!"

Transcurrieron unos segundos sin pasar nada, hasta que de pronto, dos orbes de luz se manifestaron delante de la ambarina.

Hawk, quien había salido de la taberna y estaba de pie a un par de metros tras Merlin, profirió un grito de asombro cuando estos dos orbes fueron tomando formas humanoides, a la vez que el brillo que emanaban se hacía más fuerte hasta el punto en que el cerdito parlante y la mujer tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos para no quedar cegados por estos.

Finalmente la luz se atenuó, haciendo que la mujer y el cerdito pudieran abrir sus ojos nuevamente, solo para ver que en el lugar donde antes flotaban los dos orbes de luz, ahora habían dos adolescentes de aspecto sobrenatural, que aparentaban tener 16 años de edad, levitando sobre el agua de la cascada.

El joven de la izquierda era de tes blanca, un rostro aristocrático, bellos ojos dorados y su cabello era color gris platinado siendo este un poco largo y sujetado en una cola de caballo. Por otro lado, el joven de la derecha era una copia idéntica del primer joven, pero con ojos de color gris plateado y cabello color dorado y largo llegándole un poco por debajo de los hombros. Tres mechones de cabello, enmarcaban cada uno de sus rostros. Ambos llevaban puestas unas túnicas de color blanco con elegantes bordados de su respectivo color de cabello. En el centro del pecho del primer adolescente, llevaba bordado un pequeño sol al lado de una luna rodeada de pequeñas estrellas de cristal, y en el centro del pecho del segundo había un reloj de arena.

"Hola pequeña Merlin, a pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos visitaste". Dijeron los dos en perfecta sincronía..

Si el hecho de que ambos seres llamaran con un mote infantil a la maga le molestó, la mujer no lo demostró y en su lugar ésta sonrió.

"Mis más humildes disculpas. Han pasado muchas cosas que me han impedido venir a verlos". Dijo ésta con genuina pena.

Ianus, el joven de la izquierda hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano y dijo con voz tranquila mirando a la azabache: "Descuida pequeña, a pesar de que no salimos mucho de nuestro hogar, hemos estado pendientes de los recientes oscuros sucesos que se ciernen sobre Britannia".

"Eso significa que ya deben tener conocimiento de la razón de mi venida hasta aquí". Dijo Merlin

"En efecto, Merlin". Confirmó Ianus con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿me ayudarán?" Preguntó la bella maga espectante.

"Lo haremos Merlin, pero solo por ser tú la que no los pide". Respondió ahora el hermano de la derecha, Eón con una suave sonrisa.

"Excelente". Dijo Merlin sintiéndose muy aliviada. "Se los agradezco a ambos".

"De nada, pequeña Merlin". Volvieron a decir éstos en sincronía.

"Ahora, lo mejor será que entremos a nuestro reino, y no arriesgarnos, ya vez que nunca faltan los ojos y los oídos indiscretos" Dijo Eón serio.

"Lo sé, siempre es bueno ser precavidos a pesar de que nos encontramos muy lejos de Britannia". Agregó la ambarina.

Hawk, quien solo miraba en silencio toda la conversación, se sorprendió ante eso último.

"Merlin, ¿qué está pasando? y ¿quiénes son ellos?" Preguntó el cerdito alternando miradas entre los dos jóvenes y la poderosa maga.

"Oh, Hawk, por un momento olvidé que estabas ahí". Dijo la mujer despreocupadamente.

"¡Cómo que lo olvidaste!" Replicó Hawk indignado.

Merlin solo se encogió de hombros. "Ahora, con respecto a tu pregunta, ellos son Ianus y Eón, ambos son dioses. Ianus es el dios primordial de las puertas, los comienzos, los portales, las transiciones y los finales. Y Eón es el dios primordial del tiempo".

Hawk miró con asombro y algo de miedo a los dos dioses. Con razón podía detectar un enorme poder provenir de éstos. El cerdito como pudo, hizo una reverencia delante de las dos deidades mientras los saludaba con respeto.

Ianus, quien era más sociable que su hermano, sonrió acercándose al cerdito y le palmeó la cabeza suavemente dejando su mano por unos breves segundos sobre la cabeza de éste último.

"Eres una criatura bastante peculiar". Dijo el peliplata sin perder su alegre sonrisa.

"Bueno, Merlin". Habló Eón llamando la atención de todos. "Ianus abrirá el portal para que puedas acceder a nuestro reino junto con el pequeño cerdito y su madre allí". Dijo la deidad haciendo un gesto en dirección a la madre de Hawk.

"Entiendo". Dijo la azabache. ella chasqueó sus dedos y apareció con Hawk dentro del Sombrero de Jabalí. A continuación, instruyó a la madre de Hawk para que atravesara el portal que Ianus ya tenía preparado frente a ellos. Siguiendo las instrucciones de la mujer, la gran criatura traspasó el portal, el cual se cerró al instante de que estos lo pasaran dejando el bello bosque con la gran cascada en completa calma nuevamente.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	3. Capítulo II

**Respondiendo Reviews.**

**Edward50090:** ¡Hola!, Gracias por tu constante apoyo a esta historia, realmente te lo agradezco mucho. Me sacó una gran sonrisa tu review jeje.

Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.

PD: Por cierto, soy mujer :)

¡SALUDOS!

**Lily:** ¡Hola!, esta es una historia UA, el mismo resumen lo dice.

¡SALUDOS!

**N-A:** Espero que disfruten de este nuevo cap. Muchos saludos y bendiciones a todos. Espero que se mantengan sanos y salvos en estos duros tiempos.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Título:** El Pecado de la Traición.

**Emparejamientos:** Meliodas x Merlin.

**Género:** Drama / Amistad / Romance / Humor.

**Historia UA.**

**Resumen.**

UA: ¿Qué pasaría si en el enfrentamiento de Meliodas contra Los Diez Mandamientos después de los sucesos ocurridos en el laberinto de trampas mortales, lo dicho por Estarossa hace dudar a los Pecados exceptuando a uno de ellos, y al resto de los que observaban el enfrentamiento la lealtad del Dragón de la Ira haciendo que todos lo abandonaran incluyendo a su amada Elizabeth?

**Disclaimer:** Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Capítulo II.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Con la partida de Merlin, la sala del trono se sumió en completo silencio. Ninguno de los pecados podía creer que la maga los dejara a su suerte lidiando con el clan demonio. No era justo que ahora tuviesen que arreglar todo el desastre que se originó desde hace tres mil años atrás, sin embargo, no les quedaba de otra más que luchar si querían alcanzar la posibilidad de traer la paz nuevamente a Britannia.

Mientras los restantes pecados continuaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, Elizabeth tenía una fuerte discusión consigo misma. La chica se debatía una y otra vez entre si había hecho lo correcto, o no, al traicionar la memoria de Meliodas y sentir cierto repudio hacia él tras enterarse que éste había sido el siguiente candidato al puesto de rey demonio, y por ende, el causante de que diese inicio esta guerra milenaria. Se estremecía con tan solo imaginar lo sanguinario y despiadado que este llegó a ser, después de todo, si era tan admirado por ese cruel demonio de cabello plateado, y tan temido por todos, hasta por los de su propio clan, no tenía dudas que muy bien ganado tenía el título de futuro rey de un clan tan terrible como aquel.

No podía evitar sentirse algo aliviada tras la muerte del rubio, no obstante, esa pequeña parte suya, la cual lloraba por la muerte de Meliodas y que no le dejaba de recriminar el haber sido tan malagradecida con Meliodas justo como Merlin le había dicho, iba haciendo crecer dentro de ella el remordimiento, haciéndole desear que aquel horrible sentimiento desapareciera de una buena vez.

La joven princesa no dejaba de recordar una y otra vez todos los buenos momentos que pasó al lado del ojiverde y lo gentil y protector que éste siempre fue con ella, acrecentando aún más el remordimiento y la culpa en su corazón .

La chica escuchó de forma distraída que las discusiones se reanudaban en voz más baja entre los pecados y el resto de personas ahí reunidas, pero eso no le importó. En silencio y sin ser vista por nadie, salió de la sala del trono y caminó hacia su habitación aún preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto...

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Hawk estaba maravillado por todo lo que estaba viendo. Alrededor de su madre, volaban felizmente un grupo de caballos alados, y demás criaturas que nunca había visto en su vida.

Más allá de los amplios bosques que habían en el lugar, podía alcanzar a divisar unos altos templos hechos de lo que parecía mármol, al igual que unas bellas estatuas hechas del mismo material.

Merlin observaba con una pequeña sonrisa divertida las expresiones del cerdito las cuales eran de esperarse. Prácticamente se encontraban en una dimensión muy diferente de la que provenían, en la que habitaban especies únicas que habían sido creadas en su totalidad por Lord Ianus, Lord Eón y otros dioses. Un lugar completamente seguro en el que no serían encontrados por sus ahora muchos enemigos.

La ambarina tarareó pensativa. Con la ayuda de estos dioses pronto el capitán se recuperaría y sería traído de vuelta a la vida, suceso que alarmaría al rey demonio ante el pronto despertar de su primogénito. Eso sería algo muy entretenido de ver, dado que por más que éste tratara y tratara, no podría dar con el paradero de su hijo por más que lo intentara. Con tan solo entrar a esta dimensión, habían cortado toda posibilidad de ser localizados por medios externos a este lugar, así mismo, sería prácticamente imposible que algo fuera de lo normal ocurriese sin que las deidades gobernantes de este mundo se diesen cuenta, dado que si tal cosa sucediese,, éstos procederían a eliminar u o arreglar dicha anomalía en menos de un parpadeo.

Por un segundo, un ceño fruncido estropeó su hermoso rostro al recordar su fuerte discusión con sus ex-compañeros. Ella deliberadamente les había mentido cuando dijo que no intervendría en la guerra santa dando a entender así que estaban por su cuenta, pero ella bien sabía que se le debía dar fin a ese milenario conflicto y evitar de esa manera que el número de enemigos que iban tras su sangre se incrementaran y se volviesen más poderosos.

Además estaba Arthur, a quien quería como si este fuese su propio hijo. La sola idea de abandonarlo a su suerte así como se encontraba la situación en Britannia le daba un muy mal sabor de boca.

Ya era hora de darle fin a esa maldita guerra. Ella aún guardaba muchas cartas bajo la manga y parecía que había llegado el momento de hacer uso de muchas de éstas, no en vano había pasado todos esos 3000 años realizando investigaciones, viajando por toda Britannia y más allá haciendo nuevos descubrimientos, conociendo gracias a sus diversos viajes una gran cantidad de personajes únicos e interesantes con los que había formado una excelente amistad y ahí no terminaba la larga lista de las cartas que tenía a su total disposición.

Por ese lado tenía todo cubierto y su astuta mente ya estaba maquinando plan tras plan, los pros y los contras de cada uno de ellos y el como volverlos más efectivos. Entre aquellos planes ella estaba contemplando la mejor forma de conseguir que Meliodas obtuviese total control de su poder demoníaco y que aumentase ese poder consiguiendo en el proceso mantener dicho control. Aquello, si se lograba con éxito sería bastante beneficioso para ellos.

"Nunca pensé que en nuestro mundo hubiesen más dioses aparte de los que se conocen en Britannia". Dijo de pronto Hawk sacando a la maga de sus pensamientos.

"Y esto no es nada". Le respondió ésta con una enigmática sonrisa. "Este basto mundo todavía guarda muchos misterios que ni yo con mis muchos años de vida e podido develar.

"Wow, ¿en verdad, Merlin?" Le preguntó Hawk.

La maga asintió como toda respuesta. "Ah, parece que hemos llegado al castillo de Lord Ianus y Lord Eón". Dijo ésta con la mirada fija al frente donde se hallaba un majestuoso castillo de estilo romano eclipsando con su tamaño el resto de estructuras a su alrededor.

"Merlin". La llamó el dios del tiempo en cuanto aterrizaron en un amplio espacio del enorme jardín del castillo y la madre de Hawk se quedó bajo tierra.

"¿Sí, Lord Neón?"

"Si no te molesta, me llevaré a tu amigo rubio. Queremos comenzar lo antes posible con el ritual que lo traerá de vuelta". Le informó éste.

"En lo absoluto. Adelante". Le dijo la bella maga llevándolo a la habitación de Meliodas con Hawk siguiéndolos. Al entrar a la habitación del Dragón de la Ira, el ojiplata posó su mano en la frente del rubio y en meros segundos ambos desaparecieron.

"Hawk, iremos al castillo. Ahí esperaremos noticias sobre el capitán". Le dijo la azabache al preocupado cerdito.

"S-sí". Le respondió Hawk.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Mientras Merlin y Hawk eran atendidos por las nimfas que servían en el castillo, en una gran sala con gruesos muros de piedra justo en el centro del lugar, Ianus y Eón trabajaban con un tercer dios que llevaba una capucha negra. Estos no dejaban de recitar unas extrañas palabras, a la vez que los tres tenían cada uno posada una de sus manos en uno de los puntos vitales del cuerpo de Meliodas.

Tras una hora de ininterrumpido trabajo, estos terminaron y ambos hermanos despidieron a Letus el dios de la muerte que los ayudó en el ritual. Ianuss se encargó de trasladar a el príncipe demonio a una de las habitaciones del castillo, y Eón fue a informarle a Merlin el éxito del ritual, así mismo, el dios del tiempo le indicó en que habitación se hallaba el ojiverde.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

"Hola capitán-dono, Es bueno verlo de vuelta entre nosotros". Le dijo Merlin al desorientado rubio con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en sus rojizos labios al verlo despertar lentamente luego de esperar pacientemente casi media hora sentada en un mullido sillón delante de la cama donde se encontraba el Pecado de la Ira.

"M... Merlin..." Dijo éste enfocando su mirada en la bella mujer. "En dónde estamos? Preguntó el rubio mirando confundido sus alrededores, aumentando su confusión al no ver al resto de sus amigos y a Elizabeth. "¿Y en dónde están los demás?"

Esas dos simples preguntas hechas por el ojiverde fueron suficientes para borrar la pequeña sonrisa de Merlin, siendo remplazada por una seria mirada que le dio un mal presentimiento a Meliodas.

"¿Qué sucede Merlin, le ocurrió algo malo a Elizabeth y a los chicos?" Cuestionó éste temiendo la respuesta de la ambarina.

"No capitán, ellos están bien, sin embargo, tenemos que hablar". Le dijo la maga con mucha seriedad.

Meliodas asintió todavía teniendo ese mal presentimiento, fuese lo que fuese lo que le diría Merlin, debía ser muy malo para que ésta tuviese tal expresión poco común en ella. Enderezándose en la elegante cama, el le dijo con voz seria: "Bien Merlin, dime que pasa".

Y así lo hizo ésta muy atenta a la reacción de su capitán a medida de que avanzaba con su relato. Cuando terminó de contar todo lo ocurrido en Liones y la traición de Elizabeth y el resto de los Pecados, esperó con incertidumbre a que Meliodas dijese algo, pero éste se mantuvo callado con la mirada gacha y su flequillo sombreando su rostro.

Las únicas reacciones que podía notar a simple vista era un leve temblor en su cuerpo y el como apretaba sus puños con tal fuerza que sus uñas ya empezaban a extraer sangre.

"Merlin, ¿podrías dejarme solo por favor?" Le dijo el rubio con una voz carente de toda emoción.

"Sí capitán-dono". Le respondió la mujer cumpliendo a regañadientes el pedido del mayor . Ella no dio ni dos pasos lejos de la habitación después de cerrar la gruesa puerta de madera tras ella cuando de pronto escuchó un desgarrador grito de sufrimiento proviniente de esta que la hizo estremecer hasta lo más profundo de su alma sintiendo mucha impotencia al no poder hacer nada en aquellos momentos por su capitán. Cerrando los ojos, se apoyó en la pared al lado de la puerta acompañando en silencio en su dolor a su amado rubio.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Minutos antes en el purgatorio, el Rey Demonio profirió un atronador grito de total furia que hizo temblar todo el lugar e hizo huir del miedo a todos sus habitantes. ¡Tres seres de gran poder divino se habían llevado a su hijo mayor de sus dominios! ¡Tampoco podía hacer contacto con el pequeño cerdo que lo acompañaba, habían cortado la conexión que le permitía mantener vigilado a su primogénito!

¡Lo lamentarían..., cuando descubriera la identidad de dichos seres esos malditos lamentarían el interferir en sus planes!

En las diferentes partes de Britannia, a los Diez Mandamientos los recorrió un fuerte escalofrío de miedo al sentir a través de la conexión que compartían con su rey la enorme furia que lo embargaba en esos momentos.

Aunque Zeldris quería preguntarle a su padre lo que había ocurrido que lo tenía tan iracundo, su sentido común le decía que no era buena idea dirigir dicha furia hacia él, y que lo más sensato sería esperar a que su padre se calmara un poco.

Respirando profundamente, le ordenó a los demás alarmados Mandamientos que continuaran con sus tareas asignadas, tratando de calmar luego de hacer esto un creciente dolor de cabeza provocado por el terrible estado de humor de su padre, deseando que pronto éste se tranquilizara..

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

**Fin del Capítulo.**


End file.
